Bonne fête maman
by Eppsie
Summary: Une mini fic sur la fête des mères.


**BONNE FETE MAMAN**

Donnie tendit l'oreille. Il lui semblait avoir entendu du bruit venir du couloir. Il éteignit sa petite lampe de bureau et, d'un pas de félin, s'approcha de la porte de sa chambre. Il y colla son oreille, prêt à sauter dans son lit défait si le bruit se confirmer. Il attendit quelques secondes et respira de soulagement en retournant à son bureau. C'était une fausse alerte. Tout le monde dormait à part lui. Du haut de ses huit ans, Donnie avait sommeil mais il avait une mission importante à accomplir avant de dormir. Il devait finir la jolie petite boîte à bijoux qu'il bricolait pour la fête des mères.

Il avait passé la journée à récolter tout le matériel nécessaire à sa fabrication. En toute discrétion, il était parti à la recherche de vieux magazine pour y découper des fleurs et des cœurs, il avait trouvé du vernis dans le garage et il avait attendu patiemment que son père finisse le fromage pour chiper la boîte en carton. Puis il avait étonné ses parents en prenant son bain sans protester et en se couchant sans qu'ils le lui disent. En petit garçon futé qu'il était, Donnie avait attendu quelques minutes sous ses couvertures avant de jouer l'artiste. Il ne fallait tout de même pas que sa mère le surprenne en pleine confection. Comme il l'avait prévu, ses parents étaient entrés dans sa chambre pas moins de cinq minutes après qu'il se soit mis au lit pour vérifier qu'il dormait réellement. Ils l'avaient bordés et déposés un bisou sur son front avant de repartir.

Deux heures après, son cadeau était presque fini. La peinture était sèche, les fleurs et les cœurs étaient collés et il avait inscrit « bonne fête maman » avec un feutre noir. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à faire briller le tout. En tirant sa langue sur le côté, signe de grande concentration pour Donnie Eppes, il vernit son cadeau en le tamponnant avec le seul pinceau qu'il avait trouvé dans le garage, un pinceau brosse qui faisait deux fois la taille de sa boîte. Satisfait, il reposa le pinceau et admira son oeuvre. Elle était tout simplement parfaite. Sa maman allait l'aimer, il n'avait aucun doute. Il la cacha dans son tiroir et nettoya son bureau pour ne laisser aucun indice pouvant le trahir. Puis il se faufila dans son lit, impatient d'être au lendemain.

**NUMB3RS**

Le lendemain matin, Donnie n'eut pas besoin de son réveil matin pour se lever en même temps que le soleil. Surexcité comme une puce, il sauta de son lit et s'empressa de prendre son cadeau dans le tiroir. Il avait hâte de voir le sourire de sa mère lorsqu'il le lui offrirait. Il sortit de sa chambre, direction la chambre de ses parents. Mais en passant devant celle de son frère, il entendit des sanglots. Réfrénant son ardeur avec regret, il poussa doucement la porte. La pièce était sombre mais Donnie pouvait voir son petit frère en pleure dans son lit.

« Charlie, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Le petit garçon leva sa tête et regarda son grand frère avec des yeux débordant de larmes. Il ouvrit sa bouche pour commencer à parler mais il repartit en sanglots. Donnie s'assit à côté de lui et enroula un bras autour de ses épaules. Charlie se pencha sur son frère et pleura contre son torse.

« J'ai pas de kido. » Prononça-t-il entre deux sanglots.

« De kido ? »

Charlie renifla comme un éléphant dans le pyjama de son frère avant de répondre. _Beurk !_ Malgré son dégoût, Donnie laissa son frère prendre son pyjama de Batman pour un mouchoir.

« Pour maman. »

_SNIFF !_

_Eurk !_

« Tu n'as pas de cadeau pour maman ?»

« Pas eut d'idée. »

Donnie était véritablement étonné. A trois ans, Charlie était censé être le génie de la famille. Donnie ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'était un génie mais il comprenait que cela signifier que son petit frère était plus intelligent que lui. Si lui avait eu une idée, alors Charlie aurait dû en avoir une encore plus ingénieuse que la sienne. « Tu n'as vraiment rien à lui offrir ? »

Charlie secoua sa tête. _Sniff !_ Batman était définitivement ruiné.

Donnie regarda sa boîte à bijoux qu'il tenait toujours dans sa main. Puis son frère. Et encore la boîte. Son frère. La boîte. Son frère. La boîte. Il savait qu'il allait regretter ce qu'il était sur le point de faire mais il le fit quand même.

« Bah…Tu pourrais lui offrir ça. » Dit-il en désignant son cadeau.

Charlie prit la boîte avec ses petites mains et la fit tourner pour mieux la détailler.

«Ouah ! Elle est jolie Donnie. Mais c'est ton kido. »

« Un cadeau, Charlie. Pas un kido. »

« C'est à toi de l'offrir à maman. »

Donnie gesticula des épaules en regardant sa création. C'est vrai que c'était à lui de l'offrir. Après tout, c'était lui l'artiste. Il y avait mis tout son cœur pour faire plaisir à sa mère. Mais les grands yeux noirs lumineux de son petit frère étaient irrésistibles.

« çameferaitplaisirsic'esttoiquil'offre. » Répondit-il dans un murmure que lui-même n'avait pas entendu.

« Quoi ? »

Donnie souffla. Son petit frère était vraiment agaçant parfois.

« çameferaitplaisirsic'esttoiquil'offre »

« Quoi ? »

« J'ai dit que ça me ferait plaisir que tu l'offres à maman ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

Vraiment agaçant.

« parce que je t'aime. »

« Quoi ? »

Donnie leva ses mains au ciel en roulant des yeux. Il était hors de question qu'il répète ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Bon alors, tu vas l'offrir ce cadeau, oui ou non ? »

Un sourire éblouissant apparut sur les lèvres de Charlie.

«Vui Donnie ! »

Il se leva en prenant appui sur son coude pour embrasser son frère sur la joue, sauta du lit et partit en courant vers la chambre de ses parents sans prendre la peine d'enfiler ses pantoufles.

« Je t'aime aussi Donnie !»

« Ouais, ouais, ouais » Bougonna ce dernier en essuyant sa joue d'un revers de main. Pendant qu'il prenait la même direction que son frère, Donnie inspecta les dégâts faits sur Batman. _Je suis trop gentil_, se désola-t-il.

Il fut encore plus désolé en entrant dans la chambre. Charlie était sur le lit, entre ses parents, blotti dans les bras de sa mère souriante et son père lui ébouriffait ses cheveux. _Vraiment trop gentil. _

**Fin **


End file.
